Balada Hadiah Ulang Tahun
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Ini hari jadi Akaashi, dan Bokuto harus memberinya hadiah dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 24 jam. / BokuAka for #PawangOwlDay and #Fukurodani'sPrettySetter / kegajean stadium 4 / terinspirasi dari fic Imorz-san dan percakapan absurd di fesbuk


_Itsudatte dare datte soko ni tachitakute_ ~

Kalau ponsel Kuroo Tetsurou mendendangkan "Imagination"-nya Spyair versi dangdut pada pukul tiga pagi, itu tandanya ada masokis yang minta digantung di pohon tauge gara-gara memutus mimpi indahnya―biarpun ia tidak yakin mimpi ber- _ice skating_ mengenakan _boxer_ motif kucing tanpa atasan apapun itu termasuk indah. Ia biarkan ponselnya bernyanyi sampai hampir setengah jam; lama-lama toh si penelepon capek sendiri. Sialnya, si masokis yang berani minta afeksi dirinya sebelum matahari terbangun itu rupanya pantang menyerah. Dongkol, si kucing hitam menerima panggilan dan menjawab kasar.

" _Apa?!_ "

"KUROO!" oke, Kuroo familiar dengan suara jelek ini. Bokuto Koutaro, _Bro_ -nya sejak masih kecebong, yang pernah ia panggil "Burung Hantu Berisik", yang kadang pengen diunyel kadang pengen ditendang―lebih sering terkesan pengen ditendang, sih.

"Lo kurang kerjaan atau gimana, sih? Gue enak-enakan mimpi juga," sungut Kuroo.

"Gini, Bro, gue cuma mau tanya..." kata-kata Bokuto terputus oleh sergahan, "Awas aja kalo gak penting, gue parut jidat lo!" dari sang kucing emo. "Iya-iya, ini penting, Bro! _Urgent_!" nada bicara Bokuto terdengar serius.

"Sepenting apa, sih?" Kuroo pindah posisi di kasurnya, dari telentang jadi miring ke kanan.

"Gue pengen tanya..." suara Bokuto memelan, "... pas Kenma ultah, elo kasih hadiah apa?"

"Oh," emosi Kuroo mereda sedikit. " _Boxer_ yang ada sablonan muka gue, biar kembaran sama _boxer_ gue yang ada mukanya dia. Emang kenapa?"

Hening sepuluh sekon.

"Yaudah deh," setelah Bokuto berujar pendek, sambungan diputus.

.

.

 **Balada Hadiah Ulang Tahun**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Bokuto memutus percakapan dengan Kuroo secara sepihak bukan karena tidak setuju―sebenarnya tahun lalu ia pernah menghadiahkan Akaashi Keiji benda yang serupa dengan hadiah Kuroo untuk Kozume Kenma: _boxer_ putih berkaret hitam dengan sablon foto _closeup_ -nya sendiri di bagian belakang. Sayangnya dua hari kemudian ia menemukan _boxer_ hadiahnya saat main ke rumah Akaashi... dalam bentuk keset kamar mandi. Bokuto emo seminggu, baru bisa sembuh saat Akaashi minta maaf dan menraktirnya _soba_.

Karena itu ia urungkan untuk memberikan hadiah yang sama lagi. Trauma berat.

Masalahnya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun sang _setter_ Fukurodani, dan Bokuto belum punya ide dari kemarin. Tenggang waktunya hingga Akaashi terbuai mimpi di bawah rembulan, artinya ia harus mendapatkan hadiah untuk sang gebetan kurang dari 24 jam mulai detik ini. Ditambah lagi ini bukan hari libur, sore pun ia ada latihan sampai malam. Tidak ada waktu untuk berkeliling Tokyo mencari toko suvenir atau semacamnya. Bonus masalahnya, sampai detik ini ia belum bisa memutuskan hadiah apa yang pantas untuk si burung hantu cantik.

Bokuto mau nangis.

.

.

 _Sob, kalo pacar kalian ultah, biasanya ngasih hadiah apa?_

Bokuto mengetik cepat-cepat di grup chatnya; isinya sih, para kapten dari tim-tim berbeda. _Kecuali Kuroo_ , ia menambah ketikannya. Tak lama kemudian, satu-satu jawaban nongol di layar ponselnya.

 **Milik Kangmas Iwachan**

 _Emang penting yah?_

 **Sawadai**

 _Biasanya Suga kutraktir mapo tofu super pedas, tapi kemarin dia minta dibelikan sepatu_

 **Milik Kangmas Iwachan**

 _Sepatu aja nih? Gak enaena sekalian?_

 **Sawadai**

 _Oikawa jangan mulai deh_

 **Yuuji T**

 _Kenapa kalo Kuroo-san?_

 **Kuroneko**

 _Kok gue dikecualiin?_

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Udah jawab aja deh!_

 **Yuuji T**

 _Misaki-san nggak pernah minta hadiah sih, tapi tahun lalu aku kasih mawar_

 **Milik Kangmas Iwachan**

 _Iiiih... Teru co cwiiiit~~~_

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Terakhir kali gue kasih bunga ke Akaashi, ternyata ada ulat bulunya. Terus hidungnya bengkak tiga hari._

 **Kuroneko**

 _Ooooh... jadi buat Akaashi toh? Karena itu tadi malem elo nelpon gue?_

 **Milik Kangmas Iwachan**

 _Ciyeeeee ciyeeeeee, yang sayang pacar ciyeeeeee_

 **Yuuji T**

 _Katanya Akaashi-san suka onigiri, kenapa nggak ditraktir itu aja?_

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Bosen traktiran mulu_

 **Kuroneko**

 _Gak dikasih kolor aja?_

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Gue trauma. Jangan tanya kenapa._

 **Sawadai**

 _Kuroo, kolor itu bukan hadiah yang pantas_

 **Milik Kangmas Iwachan**

 _Ih, kok kolor sih? Gak elit banget. Kemarin dong, aku dikasih masker, lulur, dibayarin ke salon, dibeliin coklat, ditraktir makan-makan..._

 **Yuuji T**

 _Kayaknya Iwaizumi-san dipalak habis-habisan sama Oikawa-san..._

 **You Should've Come to Shiratorizawa**

 _Kalau kamu masuk Shiratorizawa, akan kuberikan lebih daripada yang ace-mu berikan, Oikawa_

 **(Milik Kangmas Iwachan left the group)**

 **Hoot hoot**

 _Sedih aku... :"(_

 **Kuroneko**

 _Kenapa, Sawamura? Kolor kan hawt. Apalagi kalo ada sablonan muka Kenma._

 **(Hoot hoot sent a sticker (sad))**

 **Sawadai**

 _Kenapa nggak kasih hadiah kopelan gitu, tapi jangan gede-gede. Gantungan kunci atau bolpen lucu kan bisa?_

Baru saja Bokuto ingin mengetikkan jawabannya, ponselnya sudah ditarik dari tangannya. Saat ia mendongak, iris emasnya bertubrukan dengan mata gahar guru Matematikanya. "Sudah saya bilang, dilarang mengaktifkan ponsel di sekolah. Ponselmu saya sita seminggu, dan silakan berdiri di luar kelas sampai pelajaran berakhir!"

Diiringi tawa teman-teman sekelasnya, Bokuto berjalan gontai ke luar kelas―sambil berharap sang guru tidak mengintip galerinya. Tapi dalam otaknya, usulan Sawamura Daichi telah terpancang.

"Hmmm... barang kopelan, ya?"

.

.

"Akaashi, pacarmu ke mana?"

Yang ditanya menoleh. "Pacar?" ia mengernyitkan dahi.

Konoha Akinori tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Akaashi. "Kayak nggak tau aja. Itu, si Bokuto," cengirnya.

"Tadi dia izin ke Pelatih untuk tidak ikut latihan," Shirofuku Yukie menimpali. "Waktu ditanya alasannya, dia bilang perutnya sakit."

"Halah, paling bohong tuh bocah," ujar Konoha sarkatis. "Tadi kulihat dia baik-baik saja, kok. Pasti ada alasan lain."

Akaashi termenung. Tidak biasanya sang kapten Fukurodani itu absen latihan, apalagi tanpa memberitahunya, dan ia sendiri pun tak tahu-menahu sebabnya. Ada sedikit rasa gelisah di hati Akaashi―apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Bokuto, atau ini gara-gara dirinya? Menghadapi Bokuto yang sedang emo saja sudah menguras energi, apalagi kalau si burung hantu putih itu menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Oh ya, Akaashi-kun," Yukie menoleh ke arah sang _setter_ manis sembari tersenyum penuh arti, "hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan?"

.

.

Ini sudah setengah jam Bokuto berkeliling kompleks dekat Fukurodani. Betisnya makin _sixpack_ karena menyusuri jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolahnya, mulai dari jalan biasa sampai jalan tikus. Bukan masalah capeknya―lagipula Bokuto tidak bakal kelelahan hanya karena jalan kaki―tapi lebih ke perasaan gemas akibat tidak kunjung menemukan toko aksesoris yang pas di hati. Toko terakhir yang ia singgahi memang menjual aksesoris... tapi khusus cewek dengan warna serba merah jambu. Mana mau Akaashi dikasih yang begituan?

Tiba-tiba korneanya menangkap plang nama toko di sudut gang. Tidak salah lagi, kanji yang terukir di plang itu bertuliskan "Toko Aksesoris". Tanpa warna _pink_ unyu-unyu.

Setelah disambut dengan " _Irasshaimasu_ ," oleh wanita penjaga toko, Bokuto tidak buang waktu untuk mencari apa yang ia butuhkan. Ia menjelajah setiap senti toko kecil itu, berusaha untuk tidak melewatkan satu barang dagangan pun dengan mata tajamnya, biarpun sudah dua kali ia hampir merubuhkan rak pajang karena berusaha melihat barang yang disusun paling atas. Setelah pencarian tidak kenal lelah, akhirnya harta karun yang ia buru pun tertangkap matanya.

Satu gantungan kecil berisi gantungan kunci kayu berbentuk burung hantu tanduk mungil bermata mengantuk. Tidak dicat, hanya dipelitur hingga tampak mengilap dan unik. Harganya pun tidak sampai seperdelapan isi dompetnya, jadi beli lima pun nggak masalah. Siapapun yang mengukir benda manis ini, ia patut dianugerahi Nobel.

"Aku beli dua!" seru Bokuto tanpa malu. Untung toko sedang sepi, hanya ditanggapi oleh kikikan lirih dua gadis yang melihat-lihat kalung di situ.

Setelah membayar, Bokuto melangkah keluar sembari bersenandung. Otaknya mengkhayalkan wajah bahagia Akaashi saat menerima hadiah darinya. Sayangnya khayalan indah itu membuatnya hilang fokus; nyaris saja torsonya bertabrakan dengan tubuh pelanggan lain yang berdiri di depan pintu. Saat Bokuto meluruskan pandangannya dan hendak meminta maaf, matanya mengerjap.

Lho, dia kan...

"ARGKHAASHEEEEHH?!"

"Bokuto-san, kok ada di sini?"

Oke, ini _awkward_. Bokuto ketahuan oleh _kouhai_ -nya sendiri―atau bisa dibilang, orang yang ingin ia berikan gantungan kunci―tepat di depan toko. Langsung bertatap muka. Padahal tadi ia izin dengan alasan sakit perut, plus sengaja tidak memberitahu Akaashi pula.

Mati.

"Eh―uh―anu," bibir Bokuto tremor, "Aku bisa je―"

Kata-kata "aku-bisa-jelaskan" diputus oleh ucapan datar dari Akaashi, "Kau mencarikanku hadiah, Bokuto-san?"

Hening lima sekon.

"Yah... begitulah," Bokuto mengulek aspal dengan ujung sepatu kanannya.

"Dan berbohong ke Pelatih?" kata Akaashi lagi, kali ini bernada menginterogasi.

" _Gomen, gomen_! Aku takkan melakukannya lagi! Katakan pada pelatih aku siap menerima hukuman apapun! Lari seratus kali keliling lapangan atau seribu kali latihan _serve_ pun tak masalah!" Bokuto mencerocos.

Di luar dugaan, Akaashi tersenyum, lalu senyumnya itu bertransformasi menjadi tawa. Tawa manis yang mampu mengalihkan kekalutan Bokuto hanya dalam satu sekon. Tawa itu berlangsung hanya sepuluh detik, namun senyumnya terus berlanjut. "Aku senang kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku, meskipun aku tidak suka saat kau harus membohongi Pelatih karena ini. Terima kasih, Bokuto-san."

Mata dan mulut Bokuto berlomba untuk jadi yang terlebar. Mulutnya kembali tremor. "A... A... A... AKHASHIEEEEEEHHH!" sang burung hantu pun menghambur dengan air mata bocor. Dipeluknya Akaashi yang ajaibnya tidak terkejut.

"Bokuto-san, sudahlah. Malu dilihat orang," Akaashi menepuk-nepuk punggung Bokuto. Setelah Bokuto reda hebohnya, barulah hadiah mini itu diperlihatkan.

"Sawamura yang mengusulkan hadiah kopelan. Gimana? Unyu, kan?" Bokuto menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan kunci itu di depan bahunya.

Akaashi menerima satu, lalu me- _review_ , "Ya, sangat." _Review_ singkat, namun membuat hati Bokuto hangat.

 **The End**


End file.
